


Shoes Shmooes

by SapphireAmethystPatch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, High Heels, Step On Me, Stiletto Heels, oh my goodness why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/pseuds/SapphireAmethystPatch
Summary: Marinette wants Adrien to step on her. That’s it that’s the fic
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Shoes Shmooes

**Author's Note:**

> why did i even write this

“Girl, your face is red as a cherry! Calm down.”

“I can’t, Alya, it’s physically impossible.”

Alya rolled her eyes at her friend’s dramatics, pulling a flustered Marinette in for a hug. 

No one had any idea why Gabriel Agreste had thought that high heels were suddenly high-fashion for everyone, but it wasn’t like the general populace had any idea about most of the fashion world anyway, so it didn’t matter much. But now he could be seen wearing tall stilettos everywhere.

This in itself wasn’t an issue. It was that Adrien had come into school today wearing a nice pair of heeled boots today. 

Marinette should have been ready for it. She had seen (and gawked at) the magazines last week. But as more and more female classmates started wearing the high heels to school, Adrien had gained the confidence he apparently needed to wear them outside of a shoot. 

To be honest, the trend had kind of been a flop with the men, which had been the target audience (excluding Ivan, the boys in class had pooled their money and bought him a pair of heels, but he was told to take them off since he could no longer fit under doorframes). According to Adrien, this did not stop his father from wearing them around the house. 

Adrien had already been tall, having hit a growth spurt during the school break that had left the teen population of Paris swooning, but now with the heels? He was easily six feet tall today, wearing a knee-high pair of black leather heels with a jacket to match.

So to cope, Marinette avoided him all morning.

She was successful. Until lunch.

“Juleka I’m not kidding.”

“You totally are.”

“I definitely would. Wouldn’t you let Rose do it?” Marinette waved her fork around in the air to emphasize her point. Both Rose and Juleka turned red.

“But, Marinette,” Rose began, a little nervously, “that’s kind of a gay thing.”

She gawked. “What? Really?”

“To object, if I may,” Alya retorted in her usual I’m-just-playing-devil’s-advocate tone, “I think it’s common with the LGBT’s, but I think it can work for anyone.”

“What Alya said!” Marinette exclaimed, “No matter, my point still stands, I would totally let Adrien step on me.”

“No cap?” Alix piped, having been strangely quiet.

“No cap. I would let him just,” Marinette made a gesture resembling pressing on her neck. Alya choked. “yeah.”

“Jeez Marinette, say it louder, would you?” Alix laughed.

“Yeah, are you telling me you wouldn’t let a hunk like that step on you?”

“You have no idea, Mare,” Alya sighed, obviously in her own world. No one dared ask who Alya wished would treat her like a doormat.

“God, how do you ask someone? ‘Hey Adrien will you step on me for science’? I don’t think so.” Now it was Marinette’s turn to sigh.

“If it’s for science, sure.”

Marinette couldn’t muster the courage to turn around, but she knew Adrien was behind her. Just her luck. She was able to block out the blood pumping through her ears just enough to hear Adrien whisper to Nino why she would need to be stepped on for science. Everyone else was too busy laughing to answer him.

  
  


Bonus:

“Marinette, remember how you said you’d let Adrien step on you?”

“Alya! Drop it okay?”

“No no, but did you see Ladybug last night? Someone gave her red and black spotted heels, and by god do I want her to treat me like a doormat.”

“ALYA!”


End file.
